The recent allocation of frequencies by the FCC at 2.5 GHz and 28 GHz has enabled the delivery of broadband-ISDN services to residential and commercial users through wireless means. Broadband-ISDN typically uses ATM as the link layer of the network protocol. ATM is a switch-oriented link protocol where each user has a dedicated connection to the switch and the switch manages bandwidth contention by multiple users by queues input cells until they can be delivered to the appropriate output. In a wireless point to multipoint system, the analog of the switch resides in a base station and the link to the switch is a shared medium by all users whose access to that medium must be controlled. Therefore, for wireless point to multipoint systems there is the additional need for medium access control which is not required in ordinary ATM networks.
The medium access control requirements for wireless point to multipoint systems where the users are stationary are unique compared to other wireless networks such as wireless local area networks (LANs) as specified by the IEEE 802.11 standard. A wireless point to multipoint system can take advantage of the stationary nature of users enabling the use of highly directional antennas at the user stations. However, the base station will still employ broad beam antennas and will thus have multiple user transmissions received simultaneously. Medium access control will be necessary to ensure that mutual interference by multiple user transmission impinging on the base station antenna is eliminated.
There are numerous MAC protocols currently in use by both wired and wireless standard. In Ethernet, where the cabling is a shared medium, carrier-sense multiple access is employed which is essentially a listen before talk approach. In wireless LANs, such as that specified by the IEEE 802.11 standard, medium access control is also managed through carrier-sense multiple access. This is possible because portable user terminals will each typically have an omnidirectional antenna so that each user terminal can receive a transmission from other users and ascertain whether the frequency channel is available. This is not possible with wireless point to multipoint systems where stationary users employ directional antennas as they cannot receive transmission from other users.
An additional complication in wide area wireless point to multipoint systems is that the two-way range differential between users close to the base station and those distant to the base station can be much larger than modulation symbol.
The objection of the invention is to provide a networking system which provides bandwidth to users on an on-demand basis, which controls access by users to the shared wireless medium, which is bandwidth efficient, and which can be implemented with the minimum of hardware cost.